millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 8 (UK)
The eighth series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? ran for 55 consecutive nights on ITV, from 7 September 2000 to 6 January 2001. It was hosted by Chris Tarrant. It is the first series in which a million pound winner was crowned. It was also the first series to deviate from the previous 7 to 12 night event based run, airing 5 days a week. Starting with Series 12 and continuing until Series 27, the show would run weekly. From Series 28 to 30, the show would air as occasional specials, with the exception of The People Play miniseries in 2012 and 2013. Episodes * Episode 1 (7th September 2000) Roger Neuberg (£64,000) Edd Oliver (£1,000) Patrick Lidierth (continued) * Episode 2 (8th September 2000) Patrick Lidierth (£125,000) Clive Thornley (£8,000) * Episode 3 (9th September 2000) Mark Townsend (£250,000) Mark Swift (£16,000) Don Williams (£4,000) * Episode 4 (10th September 2000) Rod Jordan (£16,000) Robert Richland (continued) * Episode 5 (11th September 2000) Robert Richland (£8,000) Nick Hand (continued) * Episode 6 (14th September 2000) Nick Hand (£64,000) Ken Harrison (continued) * Episode 7 (17th September 2000) Ken Harrison (£32,000) Andy Dalton (£32,000) Ange Seymour (£1,000) Peter Gaynor (continued) * Episode 8 (18th September 2000) Peter Gaynor (£64,000) John Cunningham (£32,000) Andy Down (continued) * Episode 9 (21st September 2000) Andy Down (£32,000) Phil Nicholls (£32,000) Tania Edgar (continued) * Episode 10 (24th September 2000) Tania Edgar (£32,000) Dave Bailey (£16,000) Alun Wadlow (£8,000) Elaine Briggs (continued) * Episode 11 (25th September 2000) Elaine Briggs (£125,000) Graham Hickin (continued) * Episode 12 (28th September 2000) Graham Hickin (£250,000) Steve Cornfield (£125,000) Margaret Roberts (£16,000) Peter Dauncey (continued) * Episode 13 (1st October 2000) - 100th show Peter Dauncey (£125,000) John Sedeno (£64,000) Ann Stanley (continued) * Episode 14 (2nd October 2000) Ann Stanley (£32,000) George Arnold (£16,000) Peter Hughes (£32,000) * Episode 15 (5th October 2000) Gill Glover (£8,000) Michelle Hawes (£32,000) Nadeem Tufail (continued) * Episode 16 (8th October 2000) Nadeem Tufail (£125,000) John Ward (£16,000) Jeremy Fewster (£32,000) * Episode 17 (9th October 2000) John McCormick (£32,000) Ian Hodgetts (continued) * Episode 18 (14th October 2000) Ian Hodgetts (£4,000) Richard Nichols (£8,000) John Bullivent (continued) * Episode 19 (15th October 2000) John Bullivent (£125,000) Jean Thomson (£8,000) Bay Patel (£16,000) * Episode 20 (16th October 2000) Pete Day (£1,000) Jo Webb (£125,000) Tony Welsh (continued) * Episode 21 (19th October 2000) Tony Welsh (£64,000) Phil Davison (£16,000) Matthew Stephenson (£64,000) Steve Wayland (continued) * Episode 22 (21st October 2000) Steve Wayland (£1,000) Duncan Bickley (£32,000) Mike Hanson (continued) * Episode 23 (23rd October 2000) Mike Hanson (£1,000) Joe Fletcher (£32,000) Roger Tozer (£125,000) * Episode 24 (26th October 2000) Ann Cronin (£8,000) Alan Bennett (£4,000) Pete Joslin (£16,000) Ryan Wilkinson (continued) * Episode 25 (28th October 2000) Ryan Wilkinson (£16,000) Dorothy Bramham (£64,000) Deb Hunter (£32,000) Caroline Hughes (continued) * Episode 26 (30th October 2000) Caroline Hughes (£32,000) Dan Hotchin (£125,000) Richard Phillips (£16,000) Kate Heusser (continued) * Episode 27 (2nd November 2000) Kate Heusser (£500,000) Peter Pycock (£16,000) Josette Haviland (continued) * Episode 28 (4th November 2000) Josette Haviland (£1,000) Gary Barthram (£1,000) Ken Davison (£1,000) David Turner (continued) * Episode 29 (6th November 2000) David Turner (£125,000) Mac McCallian (£16,000) Debby Sutcliffe (£1,000) Nick Strickland (continued) * Episode 30 (9th November 2000) Nick Strickland (£64,000) Maureen Calder (£1,000) Sarah Bunby (£1,000) Jon Lewis (£16,000) Chris Squires (continued) * Episode 31 (11th November 2000) Chris Squires (£16,000) Andy Martin (£250,000) Pete Ingle (£1,000) * Episode 32 (13th November 2000) Andy Conner (£32,000) Dave Hunter (£16,000) Jane Rider (continued) * Episode 33 (16th November 2000) Jane Rider (£32,000) Darren Symonds (£8,000) Rowland Hughes (continued) * Episode 34 (18th November 2000) Rowland Hughes (£64,000) Paulette Newby (£16,000) Dave Chapman (£16,000) Judith Keppel (continued) * Episode 35 (20th November 2000) Judith Keppel (£1,000,000) Chris Elliott (continued) * Episode 36 (23rd November 2000) Chris Elliott (£125,000) After Chris Elliott walked away with £125,000, this episode featured UK's second Fastest Finger First failure when none of the ten contestants could correctly answer the question (C-B-D-A): Jim Parker (£32,000) Ben Whitehead (continued) * Episode 37 (25th November 2000) Ben Whitehead (£125,000) Linda Allan (£32,000) Martine Knight (£1,000) John Randall (continued) * Episode 38 (27th November 2000) John Randall (£500,000) Elsa Oliver (£64,000) Hywel Harris (continued) * Episode 39 (29th November 2000) Hywel Harris (£125,000) Steve Hayward (continued) * Episode 40 (30th November 2000) Steve Hayward (£32,000) Paul Nicholas (£32,000) Terry Davis (continued) * Episode 41 (2nd December 2000) Terry Davis (£32,000) Dave Tromp (continued) * Episode 42 (4th December 2000) Dave Tromp (£1,000) Paul Cole (£64,000) Steve Edwards (continued) * Episode 43 (7th December 2000) Steve Edwards (£32,000) Gen Broadbent (£125,000) * Episode 44 (9th December 2000) Karl Duerden (£64,000) Mike Collins (£1,000) Dave Anderson (£64,000) * Episode 45 (11th December 2000) Andy Gillies (£16,000) Simon Rosenberg (£16,000) Gareth Welch (continued) * Episode 46 (14th December 2000) Gareth Welch (£64,000) John McCool (£32,000) Gary Bishop (£8,000) Stephen Jappy (continued) * Episode 47 (18th December 2000) Stephen Jappy (£8,000) Gerald Cooper (£32,000) Wik Stankiewicz (£32,000) Roger Waldron (continued) * Episode 48 (21st December 2000) Roger Waldron (£250,000) Tim Brown (£1,000) John Brandon (continued) * Episode 49 (23th December 2000) John Brandon (£32,000) Adrian Pollock (£32,000) Rob Knapman (continued) * Episode 50 (25th December 2000) Rob Knapman (£16,000) Val Bradley (£16,000) Wesley McGookin (£8,000) Beverley Angell (£8,000) * Couples Episode 1 (1st January 2001) Rod Arkle & Vicky Kirkham (£64,000) Sheila Wilde & John Carlson (£64,000) * Couples Episode 2 (2nd January 2001) Trudy Palmer & Andy Hall (£8,000) Laraine & Russell Thomas (continued) * Couples Episode 3 (4th January 2001) Laraine & Russell Thomas (£125,000) John & Karen Hannaford (£125,000) Rob & Corinne Sawyer (continued) * Couples Episode 4 (6th January 2001) Rob & Corinne Sawyer (£125,000) Rod & Ann Grey (£64,000) Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Trivia *On the 36th episode, is when the 2nd FFF fail occurred. *Duncan Bickley was the first contestant to answer the £500,000 question incorrectly and lose £218,000. *He was also the second person to gamble the £500,000 question after Peter Lee. *This is the first series to have a £1,000,000 winner. *Peter Lee served as Ann Stanley's phone a friend for her £32,000 question. *John Brandon was the second contestant to answer the £250,000 question incorrectly and lose £93,000. *David Edwards appeared on Fastest Finger First on 23rd December 2000, but didn't make to the hot seat. *Kate Heusser became the first and only sole woman to win £500,000. *Adrian Pollock (Charles Ingram's brother-in-law) had appeared again in the show on 8th September 2000 as a Fastest Finger First contestant, but failed to make it into the Hot Seat until 23rd December 2000. *Jeff Gross appeared on Fastest Finger First on 20th November 2000, but didn't make to the hot seat. *On the 28th episode, David Turner was at his £64,000 question with all three lifelines remaining and used them all. His brother, Richard guessed B and (with the 50:50) 73% of the audience voted for B as well. But, David disregarded his brother and went against the audience and went with C, and that won him £64,000. *Judith Keppel was the first contestant of UK version to win the Top Prize question. 08